Stargazing
by SimplyDonna
Summary: HARRY STYLES FANFICTION! Stella has always been enveloped by darkness, looking up the night sky. But, when the dark suddenly becomes a sad reminder, will she be able to pull back into light? With the help of a best friend, Louis Tomlinson, and his new bandmates, will she be able to find the light?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys! This is my new fanfic, and I'm super excited for it. NO, IT IS NOT AUSTIN AND ALLY. But, I've tagged it so because I wanted all my readers to check this out. Please let me know what you think! **

_Everything is being consumed. Darkness envelops me. I feel myself thrashing each and every way, trying to maintain my footing. But I fall. My heart is in my throat, I can't even make out a scream._

_That's all I hear. Silence._

_I sense everything around me vanishing. Left. Forgotten. Only I remain._

_I am still falling. When will it stop?_

_I am sucked even deeper in. I can't see, I can't move. My body is numb. If only I could have a light. A light within this darkness. Maybe I could see where I am._

_Who I am._

_And there it is. Immediately to my front I see a blazing light. A light so magnificent, so great, that I was drawn towards its beauty. My floating body tried to make its way toward the light, but it felt as if I was tethered down._

_No. I must find a way to that great light._

_I put all my strength into this, moving my arms and legs, and I inch myself over to the blinding light. I can barely move, each inch forward feels like the weight of the sky on my shoulders. But, I must move forward. I must make it to the light._

_My arms reach out, wanting to hold the light, when suddenly I'm free. I'm free from the pull on my body._

_I move freely to the light. When I am finally under its protection, I turn around to face my enemy._

_The force that had been holding me back was gone._

_All that was left, was darkness._

_Turning back towards the light, I realized that I had found the one star within a deadly black hole._

**Stella's POV**

Rubbing my eyes, I find the courage to open my eyes. The sunlight pours through my window, putting a squint on my face. The time on the clock reminds me that nothing is infinite. Nothing can stay forever. Nothing gold can stay.

I roll out of bed, wanting nothing more than to live within my dreams. Dreams are a place to escape reality. However, you cannot dream something that doesn't exist. Your brain literally takes your reality, and twists it into what you truly desire.

Now, what does that say for me? I dream of being sucked into black holes. Let me tell you, that is definitely not something I desire. However, the only true peace I have ever felt in life is when I reach that light, that star.

I guess you could say it is a recurring dream. In fact, I have never had another dream, besides that one.

Whatever this light represents, well, it is the best thing in my existence.

I know what you're thinking. This girl must have a crappy life if a star, in a dream, is what makes her the happiest. Well, yeah I guess you could say that. My life isn't all rainbows and butterflies.

In fact, I'll prove that.

My name is Stella, which I believe means star. I am 18 years old and I have never had a family. I guess you could say my parents ditched me. Apparently I was more than they could handle at 17 and 18 years old. As an infant, I was left in a park, with the sure intent that I would die.

Morbid, I know.

And that day...I died.

I'm totally kidding, I mean, obviously.

I was found that day by a girl named Ava Nova. Ava was obsessed with the night sky, which is how I received the name of Stella Nova. Ava raised me for 13 years. She would take me with her to deserted fields, and we would watch the night sky together for hours and hours.

However, nothing gold can stay. I woke up one morning after a long night looking through the telescope we had, and everything was normal. However, it was quiet. Too quiet.

I made my way around our little house, hoping to find some sign of Ava. I found nothing. She wasn't in the house, she hadn't left a note. We didn't have a phone, and there was no way Ava could have afforded a cell phone.

I waited for days, hoping she would just come back to the house. I waited in vain. No one ever came.

Alone at 13 years old, with no money and no family, I ventured out onto the streets of Doncaster.

I knew no one. Ava had never sent me to school, she thought it'd be better if I learned to read and write from her while learning of the stars. Everyone I passed was a stranger.

Where could I go?

I walked around aimlessly, knowing that soon it would get dark, I would become hungry, and it wouldn't be safe to be out in the streets.

I ended at a park, taking a seat on a swing. The sun was just beginning to set, lighting the sky with beautiful oranges, pinks, and purples.

Finally, everything hit me.

I had been abandoned. Again.

I had thought Ava loved me. She had said so. I guess in the long run, I was too much of a burden for her as well.

I began to let the tears roll down my cheeks as I slowly went back and forth on the swing before coming to a complete stop. I couldn't help the tears from falling.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a boy with messy brown hair looking down on me. He seemed to be a few years older than myself, and I was immediately frightened.

"Um. Uh. I-I, I have to go."

I hopped up from the swing, tears still falling down my cheeks. I had to get away from this boy. I knew it was dangerous to be out here, but I didn't know something would actually happen.

I backed away from the boy, and I guess he could tell I was scared.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

I stopped in my tracks, looking wide eyed at the boy. He said he won't hurt me. He sounded like he meant it. But, could I trust him?

"I promise I will not hurt you. Everything is okay. My name is Louis, what's yours?"

Should I tell him? He seems so nice, but then again, I've never talked to anyone besides Ava. Stella, its now or never. Leap of faith, or recede into darkness?

"Um...I'm Stella."

"It's nice to meet you Stella. Now, could you tell me what you're doing out here?"

What I'm doing out here? Doesn't he know not to talk to me? Ava always told me not to talk to the other children nearby, because they wouldn't want to talk to me. Why is he talking to me?

"Why do you care?"

"You look so sad. I hate when people are sad."

He seemed so genuine, that I just had to tell him.

"I have no where to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Ava left me. I have no where to go."

I looked up into Louis' eyes, seeing them widen and become sad. I didn't want to make this boy sad. He seemed so happy before.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" He seemed shocked that I would even dare to apologize.

"I made you sad."

He laughed and I looked back into his eyes.

"Stella, you did absolutely no such thing. How about you come with me?"

I knew I should be frightened, but he seemed so trustworthy that I automatically agreed.

"Okay. Where?"

He seemed to think, "How about we go back to my house?"

His house? "Are you sure?"

He smiled hugely and said, "Of course!"

He then grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him, making me laugh for the first time in years. He looked over at me at the sound, and my cheeks immediately blushed and I became embarrassed, knowing I had just made a fool of myself.

He seemed to notice and said, "No, no, no. Your laugh is adorable."

He led me down the street and it began to be very dark. He never once let go of my hand. I used to welcome the dark, spending all of my nights outside looking up into it. However, now it was unwelcoming, making me remember the abandonment.

I suppose the dark would never be the same again. It would always stand for being left behind.

Louis eventually led me up the steps to a cute, little house. He swung the door open, pulling my hesitant body inside.

"Mum!" He yelled to apparently no one.

He turned to me, "Stella, you can just sit right here," pointing to a couch, "I'll go talk to my mum real quick."

He walked away, and I started to panic. He left me alone. He's never coming back. Why would he take me here if he only planned on leaving me?

"Who are you?"

I turned towards the sound, and I noticed someone else had come through the front door. It was a girl, probably about my age.

"Um. I'm Stella."

She seemed to relax after that. "Oh, well hi Stella. I'm Lacey. Do you know where Louis is? We were supposed to hang out."

Hang out? So Louis and Lacey must be friends.

"Uhm, I think he went to talk to his mum."

"Oh, okay. I'll just wait in here with you then. Are you friends with Louis?"

Friends with Louis? Is she serious? "I don't have friends."

She gasped and I jumped back slightly. "What do you mean you don't have friends?"

I shrugged, scared to admit it again. "I've just never had any friends. You're actually one of the only people I've ever talked to."

She seemed stunned, but she recovered quickly. "Well, then Stella, -wait, can I call you Ella?"

Ella? I like that actually. I nodded.

"Okay, then Ella. You're officially my new best friend."

She smiled hugely and came in for a hug. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there awkwardly.

"What about me?" I heard another voice add in.

I turned around and saw Louis standing in the doorway.

"I want to be best friends with Ella too!"

I was stunned. Why would they want to be friends with ME?

They both pulled me in for another hug, and this time, I let my arms fall loosely around their waists, and they pulled me in tighter.

"Ella, my mum would like to speak with you in the kitchen."

I looked at Louis with wide eyes. He laughed slightly at my discomfort. "It's okay, love. She won't hurt you either. Do you want me to come with you?"

I nodded quickly and he pulled me into the kitchen.

Now, I'll save you all of the dialogue from that day. Most of it I can't remember anyway. What I do remember though is that that day was a turning point. Louis' mum wanted to speak with me, get the full story out of me. When she heard that I had nowhere to go, she offered me to stay there. I graciously accepted her offer, and I've been living with the Tomlinson's ever since.

Louis became my very best friend, and like a brother to me. Lacey has also been my best friend.

I felt like finally something was going right in my life. I had found the light I had been searching so hard for.

I'm sure you are all aware of my best friend. I mean, who nowadays hasn't heard of Louis Tomlinson? The swagmasta from Doncaster?

Yeah, that's right. Louis auditioned for the X Factor, and became a part of One Direction. I haven't seen him for a while and I haven't met the band. He calls a lot, but he's been too busy to come visit.

Sometimes its hard, and I know that I'll soon give up. Sometimes the darkness takes me. When Louis or Lacey are around, I'm surrounded by the light, but not nearly as intense as in my dream. Something hasn't happened.

I receded further into darkness when Louis became a part of One Direction. However, on my darkest days, I think of something Louis said to me on the second day I ever knew him.

"Stella Nova, Ella, I will never, not in a million years, EVER leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Stella's POV**

I had extra pep in my step today as I skipped my way towards class. Speaking of class, I'm in college now, studying astronomy. After a long of tutoring, I was able to catch up to everyone else my age, so I'm no longer behind in school.

So..why do I have pep in my step today? Well, I'll tell you why. Louis texted me this morning. I know right, big deal. It wasn't just that he texted me, its what he texted.

_To: Stella_

_Hey love! Are you free tonight? I finally have some time to relax this evening and I really wanna skype! Also, I may or may not have some good news for you.. :P pretty please be free, for meeee?! xx -Louis_

I couldn't help but be excited to skype with him tonight. I haven't seen him for 2 months, and we haven't been able to skype at all while he's been gone. Mainly he's been touring around the UK or working on their album in London, and he's been super busy. It's okay though, he texts me a lot. It's not like we're not close now, we still talk.

I haven't gotten to the meet the other lads yet, but I do know everything about them practically. Louis has told me so much about them, I feel like I really do know them. I've talked to Niall a bit, because one time when I called Louis, Niall answered. I guess you could say Niall and I are pretty good friends. We text each other a lot, practically every day. I'm not entirely sure Louis knows, but its not a big deal.

From what I've heard, the boys are lovely. I mean, I've seen pictures of them of course, but I meant their personalities. Without having met them, I know we could all be great friends.

That is, except, of course, Harry. Harry Styles. Just thinking about him makes me cringe. The worst part is that Louis and Harry are absolute best friends, but I just can't stand him. Like, I really despise him.

Oh, why do I hate Harry Styles? Oh, that's easy. Life is just a game to him, love is a game. He uses women to get what he wants and them just leaves them. Maybe you can understand why me of all people would dislike someone who abandons others.

Now, I know what you're thinking. I haven't even met the poor guy and I already dislike him. Well, as I've said, I've heard plenty of stories from Louis. Plus, in Harry's case, I just need to open any magazine and see everything that he's been up to. So, yeah, I think I'm justified.

I really do want to meet the other lads though. I've been complaining to Louis for ages that I've wanted to, but, he's been busy.

It's okay though. While certainly I'm afraid to trust people on any level now, I'm definitely not dependent on Louis anymore. I have friends in college, and decent grades. While Louis and Lacey are my very best friends, and I couldn't imagine my life without them, I'm still able to get by without seeing them everyday.

Now, that doesn't mean I don't miss Louis. Because I do. With all my heart.

I sat down in my constellations class for the day and tried to tune out my thoughts of what Louis might have to tell me as I tried to listen to the lecture.

**Louis' POV**

"Harry! Have you seen my laptop?" I yelled across the flat.

I kept searching around frantically, really needing to find it. "Harry!"

No answer. "Harold!"

Nothing.

"Pumpkin!"

Oh my gosh, where is that child at? I went stomping towards his room, to see why he was avoiding me. I didn't even bother to knock, I just turned the knob and went in fuming.

"HAROLD EDWARD STYLES, when I call for you-Oh."

My face turned red and I covered my eyes with my hands, screaming like a little girl. Harry was in his room alright, yeah. With a girl. Getting it on. Kill me now.

"Louis!"

"I hope, by God I hope you're using protection!"

"Louis! Get out!"

"I need my laptop!"

I could see Harry fumbling around, and he pulled on some pants, while the girl frantically threw a shirt on.

"Check the cabinet. Niall was here earlier and he had a ton of food out. I told him to put everything on the table back into the cabinet and if he didn't leave the table completely empty I would bite his ear off."

I started to laugh, imagining Niall's face bright red as he freaked out at the curly head boy's threat.

"Good deal. You two...uh...have fun!" As I quickly left the tense room, I just couldn't help but to throw back one more time, "USE PROTECTION!"

I heard Harry groan loudly and I laughed out loud. I made my way to the kitchen, and sure enough found my laptop in the cabinet. Oh Niall.

I quickly logged onto skype, because I promised Stella I'd be on ay 8 sharp. It was already 8:07. Me and Stella have such a great friendship, in fact, we're practically siblings. I guess, since my family took her in, she kind of is my sister in a way. In any case, I'm incredibly grateful that I decided to approach her that day in the park, because she really is amazing. Especially when you get to see the real her.

For starters, she's totally beautiful. She has long, dark-brown hair that is naturally wavy. She has brown eyes, that you wouldn't imagine to be so pretty, but in reality draw everyone in. Her personality is the greatest, you just have to understand why she puts up fronts. She trusts me though, and our friendship is strong.

I was happy to see that she was online because I haven't seen her in such a long time. We've been really busy lately with our music, I haven't even had time to skype. I text her every time I get a chance, but finding the time to skype or call is just rare.

I quickly clicked on her contact and waited for her face to show. Finally, it came into view, and a huge smile crossed my face.

"Stella!"

"Louis!"

We both laughed hysterically then at the way we greeted each other.

"You look great Ella."

"Oh, whatever." She always does this. She has no idea how beautiful she really is. I've made it my mission to get her to realize this, but it's just not working. I'm hoping a guy will come and sweep her off her feet, and then she'll finally understand.

I just sighed, trying to avoid an argument.

"I'm so glad I finally have time to skype with you!"

"Its been so long. Louis, how can you even get by without me?" I started laughing.

I was glad to see her joking around and laughing. I get really worried about her, especially when I'm not around. I know it's easier for her when I am there. She hates being left alone, getting reminded of when she was left, twice. She also hates the dark, like really hates it. From what she's told me, because of her time staring at the stars with Ava, she can't really handle the dark anymore. Ella said its gotten so bad that she's actually afraid of it now. The only times she can stand it are when she's falling asleep, or looking at the stars with her classmates, but never alone.

"I've died a few times here and there."

"I KNEW IT!"

I laughed again, so incredibly happy to see her smile and hear her laugh.

"So Louis, how's it going?"

I sighed. "It's great Stel. Just kind of homesick, ya know?"

"I get ya, I get ya. No wait, I don't get ya. What is it you're doing again? Singing...in a world famous boyband, doing what you love with your best friends and making tons of money? Yeah Louis, that totally sucks!"

I knew she was just joking because of the expression on her face. I responded by sticking my tongue out at her, which just made her laugh.

I heard a voice behind me say, "What are you laughing at?"

I turned to see Harry in the doorway of my room, fully clothed now.

"Oh, I'm just talking to Stella. Where's the chick at?"

"She left, can I join you?"

I just motioned for him to come sit by me, and I turned my attention back to Stella. It wasn't until I saw the expression on her face that I remembered that she told me she didn't like Harry.

Well, I guess that can be solved now. I wouldn't want my two best friends to dislike each other, after all.

"Stella, this is Harry Styles. Harry..Stella."

Stella adamantly refused to not say anything, giving just a small nod. Harry turned to me, only slight confused and said, "This is the chick you found in the park right?"

I heard Stella gasp and I immediately knew she'd be mad. "Harry!"

However, I wasn't quick enough to calm Stella's fire. "Harry Styles, you do not know anything about me, and its better if you just don't pretend like you do. You don't know anything about me, and you never will. I know you like to be in control, and you think you're really something, but 're not!"

I turned to Harry and saw his jaw dropped, and watched him prepare to fire something back. I realized I was watching them like a tennis match,and I couldn't help but wish I had popcorn right at this moment.

"Oh, and you know so much about me then?"

"I know enough to know I don't like you."

"And you're so likable."

"Harry, just go back to that chick that Louis asked you about. I'm sure you had no trouble with her."

As much as I wanted to yell out "BUURRRNNN!" at that moment, I knew Harry probably wouldn't think it was as funny. I noticed Harry's expression, and he was totally mad. He jumped off my bed and stormed out of the room, slamming my door behind him.

"Stella-"

"Don't even get started with me Louis, he deserves it!"

"Stella, you don't even know him."

"I don't have to."

"He's better when you get to know him. I promise he's not all bad."

"But, you're a guy Lou, you're genetically woven to think that Harry's sort isn't bad."

I just sat there for a second, and finally burst out laughing. Stella finally joined in.

"I do have to admit though Ella, you totally got him."

"Of course I did!"

We continued laughing for a few minutes about Harry's expression. We finally sobered down, and I remembered that I had super good news to share with her.

"SO...Stella."

"Louis...you're scaring me."

I started bouncing up and down, barely even able to keep it in anymore.

"I have a surprise, and you're totally gonna scream when I tell you and I'm so excited!"

"What is it? Louis! Tell me!"

"Okay..okay! Well..."

**Ahh! Cliffhanger! What is Louis' surprise? If I get three people who guess right, I'll update again tomorrow!**

**BTW, no hate on Harry. I absolutely love him and have nothing against him. Its just for the story.**

**Alright lovelies, please review! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAIIIII. Well...I don't know who is actually reading this story, so if you are...LEAVE A REVIEW! please and thank you. =]**

**OH AGAIN...no hate to Harry of course, LOVE THAT DIMPLED CURLY HAIRED GUY. **

**Harry's POV**

I slammed the door behind me, so ticked at that stupid girl. She didn't know me! I have never, not once in my life, ever talked to her, except right then of course. And yet, she has the nerve to judge me and hate me? I can't believe her!

And Louis just sat there!

_Curse you Louis! You've probably been telling her horrible things about me!_

As soon as I thought that I felt guilty. Louis and I are best mates, and I KNOW he would never sell me out like that, as I would never do that to him.

Ugh!

I don't know why this is frustrating me so much, the fact that this girl hates me. She doesn't even have a reason! We've never even met! All I said was that she was the girl from the park.

WHICH SHE IS. WHY IS IT A BIG DEAL?!

I then realized I was still standing right outside Louis' door, silently fuming, when I heard Louis shout, "I'm coming to visit! For a month!"

Right after he said that, I heard a piercing scream, and I knew that the park chick was happy. At least that makes one of us.

So yeah, we get a break. However, I don't really get a break considering management thinks my "image" is a little too "playerish". Like..what even? So you know what they do? They're letting all the lads go home for a whole month, but me? No. What do I get? I'm going to Louis'.

Don't get me wrong, I love Louis and we're best mates, but really? Management is seriously keeping me away from my family so that Louis will be around to make sure I don't do "something stupid."

This image I apparently have isn't even real, its just an image. Nothing that those stupid paparazzi are saying is true. I'm not some womanizer, or player, or cheater, or any of that. However, get seen hanging with an old friend, a cousin, or even just hugging a fan, and WOAH, HARRY STYLES STRIKES AGAIN.

Management told me I can't break this image I've apparently made for myself. Screw that, I didn't make this! It all started because them freaking paparazzi saw me leave MY COUSINS HOUSE one morning. MY COUSIN IS THREE. I was babysitting for my aunt while she worked a night shift, and my cousin Lily needed someone to watch her. Those freaking paps never saw a girl, never saw any PDA, yet suddenly I had gotten lucky.

I absolutely hate it.

That's probably why I took so much offense to what park chick said.

Oh...wait. I know exactly what you're thinking right now. Louis totally just walked in on you and some random chick getting it on.

Well...yeah. Okay. I don't even know why I did that. I mean, I was just told I'd have to have Louis "babysit" me all month and that I need to act like a stupid manwhore, so I guess I was just trying to fill that role I apparently hold.

It was dumb, and stupid, and not even worth it.

The people who really know me though, they know exactly who I am. They know what I want. They know I want it all. Something real and true and genuine. Someone who likes me for me, not for Harry Styles. Someone I can hold in my arms all day while we watch movies, talking about anything and everything, not giving a crap what we look like, but she still managing to look beautiful. Someone I can hold hands with while strolling around town. Show her my favorite spots. Get lost in her eyes. Make her blush by kissing her cheek. Someone to get jealous for. Someone one for me.

I want it all. The whole shabang.

But, apparently thats not who I am. Apparently I'm a player who will do anything to get in a girl's pants. I'm Harry Styles.

I finally walk away from Louis' door, making my way to my own room. I know eventually I'll have to talk to Louis about this, about park chick, and I know he'll be a little mad.

I know they're really close and Louis would do anything for her. I was actually hoping I'd be able to become friends with her too, considering I'll be seeing her for a month straight. I was even pleased when I first saw her on the computer to know that she is beyond doubt extremely beautiful.

But, like everyone else, park chick already thinks low of me.

I know I sound all "woe is me" but you would too if some random chick you've never spoken to, who is practically the sister to your best mate, completely hated you.

Maybe when Louis and I go to Doncaster, well, maybe I'll be able to show her she's wrong about me. Maybe we could still be friends.

Hmm.

Maybe.

**Stella's POV**

Ahhhhhhhh! OhemgeeohemgeeohemgeeOHEMGEEEEEEE!

"Louis, are you serious right now?!"

He smiled widely, letting me know he was super excited, his blues eyes shining. "YES!"

"Oh my goodness, this is amazing, when do you come? How long are you staying? Why are you having a break? One Direction better not be breaking up Louis or I may actually kill you." And okay, Stella breathe!

"Sheesh girl! I know you're excited to see me, but you really don't have to kill yourself!"

I rolled my eyes, letting him know he wasn't funny. He just burst out laughing. Okay then.

"Alright, well, we're coming in 3 days, we're staying for a little longer than a month, and we're having a break because we just finished recording, so we're taking a break for a while, so you need not worry that we're splitting up."

I sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness, this is amazing, I can't wait to-" Wait a second. _We? _He said we did he not? "Wait, Louis. Who is _we_?"

He looked down immediately, and I knew in an instant that he was hiding something.

"Louis, tell me. Right now."

He sheepishly looked into my eyes before mumbling something. "jjknsd nkjsdn"

Oh come on Louis. This was getting old. "Louis! Just tell me!"

"FINE! Harry's coming with me!"

Oh, sheesh, why was that such big deal, why couldn't he have just told me? I thought it was going to be something bad, like-wait. WHAT?

"Uh..Harry. As in..Harry Styles. 1/5 of world famous boyband One Direction?"

Louis gave me a look, and I could tell he was a bit nervous, but he looked amused as well.

"Harry...the guy I just yelled at. The guy I despise. The guy who thinks he can have any girl he sets his eyes on. HARRY STYLES IS COMING TO OUR HOUSE?!"

Louis gave me a sheepish look, nodding his head slightly.

"LOUIS TOMLINSON."

He finally spoke. "Look Stel, I know you don't like him, I know you think he's some terrible person, but you don't even know him. He really isn't as bad as they make him out to be. But, if you must know, I had no say in this. And before you get mad at Harry, neither did he."

I was confused, of course Harry had a say in this! They were on break! It wasn't like management controlled them.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Stella, we get a month off, we get to go home. Harry doesn't. Lighten up a little bit."

Harry doesn't get to go home? What? Why?

"Why can't he just go to his house?"

"He just can't. If you really wanna know, get him to tell you. It's not my place."

I sighed, rubbing my hands down my face. I guess I just had to accept that this was happening. I couldn't avoid it. Harry Styles was going to be around me for a whole month.

BUTTTTT, so would Louis. Louis wouldn't let anything happen, and I know that for sure.

Everything would be okay.

Although, I will NEVER trust or care for Mister Harry Styles.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's short. But, I didn't want to rush anything, and I have super huge plans for this, and I want them timed perfectly. So yeah. Please review!**

**Stella's POV**

Louis is going to be here any second. Like...oh. my. gosh. I can't breathe I am so excited!

Lacey has been trying to calm me down, but honestly, she's just as excited herself. She's been friends will Louis since practically diapers. I know she's probably jumping around like a little girl inside.

However, her family is out of town right now, so she won't be able to be here until a few days from now. I've been talking on the phone with her for the past hour.

"Lacey! I am so excited!"

"I know, I know. Calm down! Get off the phone with me, he'll be there soon. Don't kill Harry. Love ya, girl!"

I laid my phone down, anxiously waiting. All of a sudden, someone jumped through the door. Louis stood there, with a huge grin on his face. Harry stood behind him, looking a little nervous and awkward. I ignored him.

"LOUIS!"

I ran into his arms, gripping him in a tight hug. He hugged back, slightly lifting me off the ground, swaying back and forth.

"Hey Stella. You look beautiful."

I looked down at what I was wearing, just black skinny jeans and a purple vneck, and I didn't believe him. He always tells me this, I never believe him.

"Whatever. I'm so glad to see you!"

He smiled at me. He looked behind him, to Harry, who was still just standing there. I finally looked over at Harry. He didn't look happy, and it reminded me of what Louis said, how Harry didn't have a choice in being here.

I almost felt bad for him.

"Uh..hi Harry."

He just raised his eyebrows at me, not saying anything, and I no longer felt bad for him. He is exactly what I thought he was. I wasn't wrong.

Louis just sighed, obviously realizing neither of us were budging.

"So..Ella. How are you?"

I turned to Louis, dragging him towards the couch, and both just caught up. Harry disappeared, he probably went to his room for the next month. I didn't care.

He can what he wants. I don't care.

**Harry's POV**

"Yeah mum. We got here safe. -Yeah, I met Stella. -No, of course I don't. She hates me. -Yeah I know mum. -I miss you too. -Yeah, I was I was there too. -Love you too. -Bye."

I hung up my phone, slumping down on the bed in the guest room.

I wish I had gotten to go home. This was so ridiculous. I'm not a little child. I deserve to see my family. Management doesn't freaking own me. I should be able to do what I want. Especially since what I want is just to see my family.

I'm not even wanted here! I mean, Louis is fine of course, we're best mates. But, obviously Stella wishes I would drop off the face of the Earth. I don't even get it! I've never done anything to her!

She just hates me.

I don't even know why it bothers me so much. I get hate every day, and I never care. But, for some reason, the fact that this random chick, someone Louis is really close to, hates me, I can't stand. I want her to like me. But, I can see that won't happen.

Hmm.

**Please leave a comment!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stella's POV**

I woke up to the steady beat of rain falling on my window. I savored the moment, loving the sound of rain pattering the sidewalk. I grasped for warmth within my blanket, to no avail, and decided to just get out of bed.

After tying my hair up in a messy bun, I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen, yawning as I went. I opened the fridge, looking for something to eat for breakfast. I jumped when a voice said, "Morning Ella."

I turned towards the voice, smiling as I saw Louis standing in the doorway, still in pajama pants and a tshirt. "Morning Louis."

We sat down at the table, each of us pouring cereal into bowls. I'm so glad Louis finally got to come home. It seems like I haven't seen him in forever, and I really missed him. It's nice to be able to spend time with him, even if he had to bring Harry.

"When does Lacey get here?"

I looked up at Louis and answered, "She should be here in two days. They've been visiting her aunt."

Louis just hummed in response and I could tell he was extremely tired. "Looks like today is going to be spent inside."

At his words I looked out the window to notice it was still pouring down rain. Honestly, I loved days like this. That means it would just be a lazy day and I would watch movies and never have to change out of my pajamas. I love pajamas. They're my favorite clothing.

Right now I was wearing blue flannel pajama pants with a long sleeved blue shirt. I also wore my slippers, which I love more than anything. Okay, not more than anything. But more than a lot of things.

I dragged Louis into the living room, where the TV was and flopped onto the couch. "Movie time!"

Louis just laughed and rolled off the couch, knowing he would have to pick the movies. I hate picking movies because I'm so indecisive. But I LOVE watching movies. Except horror of course.

"Mmm. Ella? How about we watch the Batman trilogy?"

I gasped. "Yes, yes, yes! You know I love those!"

He just chuckled and shook his head, putting in Batman Begins and crawling back over to the couch. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over us, sitting right next to me. I leaned into his side and he threw an arm around me.

I sighed contently. "I really missed you Louis."

He looked down at me and pulled me a little closer into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and said, "I missed you too, Ella. But I'm home now, so let's make the best of it."

I nodded and turned back towards the TV. I heard someone walking down the stairs and was surprised to see that it was Harry. He hadn't been downstairs since he first stormed up them yesterday. Not that I minded. He could stay up there forever, for all that I care.

I glared at him, and he just raised his eyebrows. I turned back around in a huff and I could tell Louis was a little frustrated.

"Hey Harry. We just started watching this, you wanna join us?"

I saw him look towards the screen and smile when he realized what movie it was. He then sat down on the other side of Louis. "Sure."

Well. At least he likes good movies.

**Harry's POV**

I walked down the stairs to see Louis and Stella all cuddled up on the couch together. Stella glared at me and I just raised my eyebrows. She turned away from me in a huff, which I honestly found quite amusing.

Louis offered me to join in watching the movie, and I looked at the screen. Batman Begins. Sweettt. I love this movie. I sat down next to Louis and started staring at the screen.

After a while I looked over at Louis and Stella to find Louis dead asleep, his head laid back on the couch. I laughed to myself and then looked at Stella. She was so into the movie. Slightly leaning forward, eyes wide. She looked cute.

Honestly, I don't even know why she hates me so much. I've never even had a conversation with her! She knows nothing about me, yet hates me so much. That's what is the most infuriating part of it. She doesn't know me, yet she still judges me. Like every other person out there.

"Staring is rude."

I shook myself out of my daze, noticing that I had been in fact staring at her, and she finally noticed. However, I would never admit it. "I wasn't staring."

She laughed humorlessly. "Whatever, Styles."

I shook my head and groaned, slumping back into the couch. I ran a hand through my curls, not really caring what they looked like. I noticed Stella was still looking at me, so I decided to mock her, just a bit. "Staring is rude, Stella."

She gasped a little, which I honestly found kind of funny. I smirked at her, which made her roll her eyes. "Dream on."

"It's okay if you want to stare at me."

"I would never, not in a million years, WANT to stare at you, Harold."

I narrowed my eyes at her, a little frustrated and a little amused. "Then explain to me why you were just staring."

"I wasn't staring at you! I would never stare at you!"

"But you just were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were."

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"No!'

"You were."

"Don't act like you know me, Harry!"

"I'm not! However, you've done nothing but pretend like you know ME."

"Would you guys just SHUT UP?!"

We both looked towards Louis, who was now sitting up, rubbing his eyes, with an angry look on his face. I knew Louis was a bit upset that his two best friends couldn't get along, but she was the one that just randomly hated me. It wasn't my fault!

I just groaned and said, "Whatever," before making my way out of the room. Suddenly, I didn't feel like watching a movie. However, I didn't go into the room I was staying in, I just sat at the top of the stairs. I knew I probably shouldn't, but I really wanted to hear what Louis was going to say to park chick. And yeah, I know I shouldn't call her park chick, but she just makes me so mad!

I heard Louis start to speak, so I quickly tuned in so I could hear what he was saying.

"Ella. Really? You guys couldn't even get through a movie without blowing up?"

"Louis, it wasn't my fault! He was being annoying!"

No I wasn't! Gosh, now Louis' going to think I'm the irritable one, when really she's the only reason this drama exists in the first place.

"Stel. You don't even try."

"Why should I Lou? I don't like him and I don't need constant confirmation of that."

I heard Louis sigh. "Stella, you don't even know him."

This is true. She doesn't know me at all. And she's not even giving me a chance. She just hates me.

"I don't need to Louis! I don't want to!"

"Look. I've told you this before. Harry's not like how they make him out to be. You don't know the real him, and you're not even giving him a chance to show you. Ella, you're being childish, and you know that."

I could hear her groan, and then say, "I think I'm done watching movies."

I quickly stood up and ran towards the bathroom so I wouldn't get caught. I made it seem as if I was just stepping out of the room as she walked towards her bedroom. She caught my eye and I prepared myself for some snide remark.

However, I didn't get one.

Instead, she said the strangest thing. Something I never would've expected. She said it so quietly, I couldn't even be sure she actually said it.

But...it almost sounded as if she had said, "Sorry," before she slammed her bedroom door.

****Please leave a comment! Thanks!****


End file.
